


When My Smile Gets Old And Faded

by Alltheshrinks



Series: Infidelity Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheshrinks/pseuds/Alltheshrinks
Summary: A rainstorm puts some things in perspective for a frustrated Jensen.The song is Matchbox Twenty’s Bent.
Relationships: Jake Abel/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Other(s)
Series: Infidelity Verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886815
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28





	When My Smile Gets Old And Faded

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me insanely happy, I love engaging with all of you. Follow me over on Twitter @tltm78

The rain is coming down in sheets, as Jensen struggles with the bag of groceries, his laptop case and keeping J.T. from jumping into the puddles on the sidewalk in front of their house.

Ella is redoing the boy's crib that he outgrew awhile back for the baby and it is sitting in his parking space in the garage, which would not be that big of a deal, except that this pop-up thundershower has dumped a ton of water over the state and there are currently flash flood warnings into effect for much of central Texas.

J.T. who has been four-years-old for all of two weeks launches himself off the front porch before Jensen can stop him and the damage is cold rainwater soaking both of them, the groceries, and Jensen's computer case.

"John Tyler Ackles," Jensen counts to ten, his son's eyes widen and look slightly startled. Jensen normally never raises his voice,he is not his father, and his son is just being a kid. He is a good boy and Jensen refuses to allow his anxiety over their new edition to affect his relationship with his boy.

The sopping wet man finally digs his keys out and unlocks the door, snapping his fingers and pointing in the direction of the interior of the house. J.T. bows his head, his little lip sticking out adorably as he slowly pads into the dwelling. Jensen immediately feels bad for raising his voice, but his dress shoes are squelching and he prays his computer is not wet.

The boy's sneakers squeak on the hardwood flooring and Jensen sets the bags inside the door and kneels down, "Come here," he says gently, watching his offspring’s lower lip start to quiver at the scolding. "I'm sorry," he says to the boy, as soon as he walks into Jensen's arm. They are both drowned, J.T.s hair darker from the moisture.

Jensen pulls at his son's wet jacket and sneakers before picking the boy up and heading towards the bathroom on the first floor. Tyler doesn't protest and Jensen thinks he really must have hurt his feelings.

After he towels both of them off and they are in dry clothes, he takes his son in the living room and turns cartoons on. He isn't really supposed to have that much screen time, but Jensen has to start dinner. Ella has the later shift at the clinic and it will be dark when she gets home.

Once dinner is in the oven, their wet clothes are in the washer and Jensen has pulled out all his files that got wet to dry, he sits at the kitchen table and opens a couple of pieces of mail. The rain is falling harder than it was earlier and it bounces off of the back sliding glass doors and the deck.

_Jensen has a window in his apartment open, the cool air is blowing in and the rain patters down in a hypnotic rhythm. He is laying on his back in bed, while Jared sits cross-legged on the floor, his sketch pad in his hands, and the charcoal from his pencil covers the pads of all the fingers on Jared's right hand. Jared has his pink tongue sticking out of his mouth, just barely. It is curled to one side as the younger of the pair concentrates on the paper in front of him._

_Both boys are in their boxers and the air circulating is cool, but not uncomfortably so. Jensen snickers at Jared drawing and it pulls the younger boy’s focus off of his work. "What?" he asks, looking up from between the dark fringe of his bangs._

_"Draw me like one of your French girls," Jensen almost gets the line out without laughing, and Jared groans._

_"That was terrible, dude," Jared looks back down at the paper and uses his thumb to smear some of the ashy lines on the paper exactly the way he wants them._

_"Come on, Jare. Don't you want to sketch me?" Jensen bats his eyelashes and purses his lips._

_"I really need to get this sketched, Jensen. Then I will draw whatever you want me to draw." He smiles at the older boy, at how he is mostly content to sit back and watch Jared as he brings the people and objects of his sketches to life._

_"Would you paint me better off?" Jensen asks quietly, bottom lip pulled in tightly between his teeth and jade eyes half-mast._

_How is Jared supposed to resist that? He closes the sketchbook and approaches the bed._

_Jensen doesn't have time to react before Jared is smearing the fine powder from his dirty fingertips across Jensen's face. Jensen can smell the carbon of the medium, heady and rich, leaving traces of graphite over his skin. "Close your eyes," Jared says, and Jensen complies._

_Jared lets the pads of his digits trace over the golden skin of the older boy, teasing with just the barest of touches, lightly leaving the blackened lead residue on the surface of Jensen's forehead and cheek. He ghosts the dexterous fingertips down the chiseled nose and the carved-out cheekbones, lines of soot left in their wake._

_Jensen feels the imperceptible touches of his the taller boy's ministrations, skate delicately down his chin, before softy descending down his throat and across his collar bones. The metallic smell of the coal-like substance is not unpleasant, in fact, it really doesn't have a smell._

_Once Jared lets his fingers dance gently over his nipples and down his sternum, Jensen doesn't even care that he probably looks like a coal miner. The ginger caresses are making his skin tingle like an electric current and he opens his eyes, to see Jared so focused on him, his candy pink tongue worrying at his mouth as he concentrates on this task like all of his artwork. Jensen is mesmerized by the sight._

_Jared's eyes flicker up and he frowns, raising one perfect eyebrow up and swipes his thumb exquisitely over Jensen's plump bottom lip, "You're perfect," his eyes shining in the light from the floor lamp next to the bed._

_Jensen blinks his eyes, not expecting to be so captivated by Jared smearing black sediment all over his upper body and lighting up all of the nerve endings in the process._

_"This shouldn't be so complicated," Jensen says quietly, his lips inches away from Jared's, his breath blowing hotly in between them, a delicious contrast to the damp air from outside._

" _You asked me to sketch you, but I could never come close to the real thing," Jared isn't being silly or feeding Jensen a cheesy line, he is so broken open and laid bare at this moment. "What do you want?"_

_There are so many things that Jensen wants, and every one of them has to do with the young man pressed up against him, so close that their naked skin is starting to perspire with the heat. Jensen knows that he can't have those things, so he closes his eyes and presses a gentle kiss on Jared. "To start with, I want you to touch me," he whispers out between gentle pecks of his lips._

_Jared mouths at his upper lip and then his along his jawline, letting gritty fingerprints slide tenderly down the older of the couple’s torso, "And then?" he breathes hotly in his ear._

_Jensen grabs him by the hips, his own hands gliding over the warm skin of Jared's waist and pulls him down on top of him, "Touch me, again?"_

The buzzer on the washer fractures Jensen's recollections and he gets up to put the clothes into the dryer. There is music coming from the television just past the laundry room and he hears his son giggle along to whatever it is that is playing. He thinks about how he once let Jared draw all over his body and subsequently on the bed with a graphite pencil, maybe he should try harder to not be upset by his son jumping in puddles.


End file.
